A Night to Remember
by AutumnSunsets
Summary: Malcolm's girlfriend, Nikki, stops by the Wilkerson household to return a textbook that Malcolm had left at her house. Malcolm isn't home, Hal is in the garage, Lois has to work the night shift at the Lucky Aide, and Dewey is paying all of his attention to the T.V. Reese is the only person in the Wilkerson family who isn't busy. Will Nikki's visit be longer than expected?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **-A/N- Anyone remember Nikki? She was Malcolm's girlfriend for a couple episodes. This story takes place a short time after Season 4 Episode 6, "Forbidden Girlfriend."**

Nikki ran her fingers through her shoulder-length blonde hair and knocked on the door of her boyfriend, Malcolm's, house. He had left his science book at her house the night before when they were doing homework together. She was just now returning it. Malcolm's mother, Lois, answered the door. Lois did not approve of her son and Nikki's relationship. "Hi, Nikki." She said, looking her over. "Do you need something?" Nikki half-smiled, "I was just wanting to give Malcolm's science book back to him. He left it at my house last night." Lois nodded, "Okay, well, Malcolm is at Stevie Kenarban's house right now. You can take the book to his room, though." She stepped aside to let Nikki through the doorway.

Nikki walked in and came face to face with Reese, Malcolm's older brother. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "Hey, Nikki." Reese said. "What are you doing here?" Nikki held up the book in her hand. "I'm returning Malcolm's science book." He nodded and walked over to the couch where Dewey, the youngest brother, sat watching T.V.

Nikki went into the boys' bedroom and put the book on the desk. For some reason, the brief conversation she had shared with Reese had given her a tingly feeling in her stomach. She thought that Reese was very good-looking, but he wasn't exactly her type. He was a bully, he was a grade year older than her, and he was her boyfriend's brother. All of a sudden, a loud shriek coming from the living room interrupted Nikki's thoughts. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom. She was done returning the book, so she was free to leave. There was another loud shriek that filled the air. Nikki walked into the kitchen and looked in the living room. The irritating noise was made by Dewey, who was being put in a head lock by Reese.

"Give me the remote, Dewey!" Reese yelled. Dewey kicked and squirmed. "No! I was here fir-," He was cut off by Lois storming into the room. "What is wrong with you boys? I leave the room for one minute and you start fighting!" She walked closer to the couch. "Reese!" She yelled. "Let go of your brother right now, mister!" Reese let go of Dewey and sighed. Dewey sat up straight and scooted away from his older brother. Lois rubbed her temples. "Okay, boys, I have to work the night shift at the store tonight. Your father is in the garage if you need anything." She got her car keys and her purse. Then she left. Nikki raised her eyebrows. They had forgotten that she was still in the house. She sighed and walked to the door. She opened it and was almost outside when Reese turned around and looked at her. Nikki looked back at him and got another tingly feeling in her stomach.

"Nikki, wait..." Reese said, getting off of the couch and walking to her. Nikki stepped back inside and shut the door quietly. "What is it, Reese? It's getting late, my dad is probably wondering what's taking me so long." He smiled at her and his green eyes sparkled. Nikki smiled back and felt her heart start to beat faster. "You can stay for a few more minutes, can't you?" Reese questioned her, looking into her eyes. Nikki's cheeks turned pink and she quickly averted her eyes. "Uh...yeah, I guess I can stay for just a little while longer." She couldn't believe that she was agreeing to stay longer with her boyfriend's brother! Nikki took a deep breath. As long as Reese didn't try to make a move on her, it was completely harmless to hang out with him.

The two teenagers stood nervously looking at each other until Reese broke the silence. "You're really pretty, Nikki." Nikki smiled and felt very flattered. Coming from a bully, it meant a lot to her. "Thank you, Reese, that was really sweet of you." She felt her cheeks start to burn again. Dewey, who was still facing the T.V., spoke up. "Reese, I'm telling Malcolm you flirted with his girlfriend." Reese looked at the back of Dewey's head and blushed. "Shut up, Dewey! I wasn't flirting and if you tell Malcolm, I will beat you so bad your bruises will have bruises!" Nikki put her hand over her mouth and suppressed a giggle. Reese could be so mean, yet so funny. He turned back around and motioned for her to follow him.

Nikki followed Reese to the bedroom he shared with with his brothers. He turned on the light and shut the door. Nikki put her hands behind her back and shifted her eyes around the room. She desperately wanted to break the awkward silence, but she didn't know what to say. Reese sighed and walked a little closer to her. Nikki giggled lightly and looked at him. "So, Reese. Why did you want me to stay here longer?" Reese smiled and got even closer to her. Nikki smirked cutely and looked from his eyes to his lips. He put his hands on her waist and pressed his body against hers. Nikki gasped and before she knew it, their lips were touching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **-A/N- Here's Chapter 2! If you guys like this story so far, please review! :)**

After a few seconds, Nikki pulled away from the kiss and squirmed out of Reese's grip. "What the hell, Reese?! I'm dating your brother, remember?" She was blushing uncontrollably and Reese could tell. "Don't pretend you didn't like that, Nikki." He said, smirking in a sexy way. Nikki looked down at the floor and licked her lips. She _did_ enjoy the kiss. In fact, she enjoyed it a little too much.

She reached for the doorknob. "I-I have to go home now, Reese." She said quietly. Reese quickly walked in front of the door, blocking Nikki's way out of the bedroom. He looked at her. "Nikki, I really like you and Malcolm doesn't have to know. It'll be our little secret." Nikki started to feel tingly, only this time, it wasn't in her stomach. It was _lower._ She closed her eyes and let the good feelings of arousal wash over her. After a few moments had passed, Nikki opened her pretty blue-green eyes and looked at Reese. "Okay, Reese, but this is between us and it will stay between us. Got it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Reese's eyes got wide. "Y-You mean it? You're actually gonna let me-" Nikki interrupted him by pulling him close to her and pressing her warm, soft lips against his. Reese slid his hands to her lower back and pressed his body against hers. The kiss quickly turned into a make out session. Reese slid his hands lower and grabbed Nikki's ass. She slightly moaned into his lips. She placed her hands on the back of his head and ran her long fingers through his hair. Nikki could feel Reese's body tense up and she could tell that his breathing was starting to get heavier.

Nikki moaned again, but this time it was louder and sexier. She could feel him getting hard, since their bodies were so close. Reese pulled away from the kiss and walked to the door. He turned the lock and looked back at Nikki. She sat down on Malcolm and Dewey's bed and motioned for him to come to her. Reese smiled. "Uh, Nikki, that's Malcolm and Dewey's bed. I don't think it's a good idea to do anything there." Nikki stood up quickly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, umm...that's true." She started blushing and then went to the other bed and sat down. Her sexy smile returned. "What about this bed?" Reese raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's my bed." Nikki giggled. "Okay, well hurry up and get over here!" She eyed him seductively and bit her lip.

Reese stared at the beautiful girl in his bed. He had never been this close to the opposite gender before. It was so exciting for him! He walked over to Nikki and sat down beside her. He started to feel guilty because he was with his brother's girlfriend, but all of the guilt faded away when Nikki started kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reese laid down on his bed with Nikki on top of him. They were still kissing as their arousal was increasing. Nikki pulled away and stood up on her knees. She had a small smile playing on her lips as she unzipped her light pink jacket, revealing a tight black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. Nikki threw the jacket on the floor and pulled the tank top over her belly button. Reese eyed her flat stomach. He suppressed the moan that was building up inside of him.

Nikki crawled onto Reese's lap and straddled him. She started kissing his neck tenderly and after awhile, the tender kisses became rough. Reese moaned as he felt Nikki sucking and biting at his neck. She pulled away from giving him a hickey and looked at him with a cute grin. Then, she leaned in really close to his ear. "Help me take my clothes off..." She whispered sensually. Reese was more than willing to undress Nikki. He sat up and shifted her around on his lap so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for his erection, which was slightly throbbing. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it all the way over her stomach and up over her breasts. He gently lifted the tank top over her head and threw it on the floor with the pink jacket.

Reese stared at what was in front of him. Nikki smiled and touched the outside of her red bra. Reese's member throbbed harder and was starting to ache. "Mmm..." He moaned softly, feeling more pressure build up in his cock. Nikki slid her bra straps down and wiggled her arms out of them. "You do the rest, Reese." She smirked and bit her lip. Reese's hands were shaking as he tried to unhook Nikki's bra. After several embarrassing attempts, the hooks finally separated. Nikki felt her cheeks start to burn as her bra landed in her lap, revealing her boobs. She was partially naked in front of her boyfriend's brother! She was enjoying what was happening between her and Reese. If Malcolm knew though, he would freak out and break up with her.

Nikki shook the worrying thoughts out of her head. This was just between her and Reese. Nobody else would find out. Reese softly touched Nikki's breasts. They weren't big, but they weren't small, either. They were the perfect size and shape. He ran his thumbs across her pink nipples. He felt them turn hard when he touched them. Reese closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Once again, he touched his thumbs to her nipples, but this time, he rubbed them lightly. Nikki shivered as a pleasurable feeling ran through her. She let out a moan and unzipped her blue jeans. Reese smiled and laid her down on the bed. He took his own shirt off and started to unbutton his jeans.

Nikki finally slipped out of her pants and pushed them on the floor. She looked at Reese's shirtless body and raised her eyebrows. She quietly moaned as she looked him over. Reese took off his jeans and glanced at Nikki. She was completely naked, all besides her black lace panties, which were practically see-through. Reese squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand over the bulge in his underwear. He sighed and gently rubbed himself through the fabric. He moaned, louder than he had expected to. Nikki touched her index finger to her lips. "Shh...your little brother is in the living room." Reese nodded and smiled. "I know he is."

Nikki playfully rolled her eyes and put the tips of her fingers in the waistband of his underwear. Reese's breath hitched. Nikki pulled them down and watched as his hard member sprang out. She smiled at the sight of it and felt a tingle spread throughout her pussy. She moaned as she laid Reese down and took the base of his cock in her hand. She softly squeezed it, causing Reese to let out a whimper. Nikki ran her fingers along his shaft, watching him squirm in complete pleasure. "Nikki...A-Ah..." He moaned quietly. Before Nikki could stop herself, she leaned down and took the throbbing member in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked...a little _too_ hard.

Reese started shaking and squirming. "Nikki! Ohh..." He put his hands on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. Nikki moaned and ran her tongue across the slit on his cock that was leaking pre-cum. She sat back up and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. "I-I'm almost there, Nikki." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Nikki smirked and laid down. "It's my turn now, Reese." She took off her panties and threw them across the room. "Touch me, Reese."

Reese glanced from her eyes, which were full of lust, to her wet pussy. Reese didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to touch to make her feel good. Nikki spread her legs and closed her eyes when she felt Reese's warm hand start to awkwardly caress her "down there." He put his index finger against her clit and softly rubbed. "Mmm...Reese..." She moaned excitedly. Reese continued to rub the same spot at the same pace until Nikki arched her back and started shaking. "Harder, Reese! Harder!" She pleaded, her fingernails gripping the bedsheets. He rubbed her clit harder and then slid his finger down to her wet entrance. He shoved a finger inside, causing her to gasp. After awhile, he coaxed another finger in. When he tried to put a third finger in, Nikki shook her head. "That kind of hurts, Reese. Let's just have sex already." Reese was more than happy to hear that, because he desperately needed to release.

Nikki spread her legs wider and felt Reese get into position between them. She put her hands on his shoulders. He grabbed his aching cock and gently forced it into Nikki's tight entrance. Nikki felt a sharp pain when Reese entered her, but the pain subsided when he started thrusting. Reese tried to be quiet since Dewey was in the living room, but the more he thrusted into Nikki and the closer he got to his climax, he couldn't help it. He started moaning uncontrollably. Nikki started to whimper as she came all over Reese's member. Her legs started shaking and her body jerked. "Reese! Reeeese!" She moaned his name throughout her orgasm.

The feeling of Nikki's tight walls squeezing Reese's cock was enough to send him over the edge. He pulled his twitching member out of her pussy and jerked himself until he came in thick white ropes all over Nikki's stomach. Reese laid down beside her until their breathing was more controlled. Then, he got up and went to the bathroom that was conveniently located in the bedroom. He came back out with a towel and cleaned the cum off of Nikki's stomach. She smiled at him and sat up. "That was amazing, Reese." She said, softly kissing his cheek. Reese chuckled. "Yeah, it was pretty great." Nikki opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by someone knocking on the door.

"Reese? Why is the door locked? Let me in!" Nikki and Reese exchanged a worried look. "Oh shit!" Nikki whisper-yelled. "Malcolm is home from Stevie's house!" Reese whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malcolm knocked on the door for the millionth time. "Reese, let me in!" Nikki's heart was beating really fast from all the commotion and she felt like she was going to faint. "What do we do now?" She frantically whispered to Reese. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Grab your clothes and hide in the closet. I'll put my clothes on and then I'll distract Malcolm in the other room. When you get dressed, be extremely quiet and sneak out the window." Nikki nodded and picked up her clothes. She wondered how Reese was so quick to come up with an escape plan when he was barely passing his classes at school.

Nikki watched as Reese pulled his jeans back on. She smiled sweetly and walked closer to him. She innocently looked into his eyes. "I will definitely remember this night for the rest of my life, Reese." Nikki passionately kissed his warm, sweet lips and then stopped before they could get too carried away. After she had kissed Reese, she licked her lips and went into the closet.

Nikki quickly put her clothes back on and listened as Reese let Malcolm in the bedroom. "Dude, it took you like five minutes to let me in here and you've never locked the door in the past! What's the special occasion?" Malcolm asked, sounding pissed off. Nikki heard Reese sigh. "I just needed some privacy, that's all." She quietly snickered and rolled her eyes when she heard that. "Great excuse, Reese." Nikki whispered underneath her breath. She heard Reese start to talk again. "Hey, I think there's supposed to be a wrestling match on TV tonight. Do you wanna help me beat Dewey up for the remote?" She heard footsteps coming closer to the closet. "Yeah, I'm gonna put my jacket up first, though." Nikki's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard Malcolm outside the closet door.

"Shit! Shit! Shit" She silently hissed as she desperately tried to find somewhere to hide. The closet was too cluttered to walk around without making a noise, though. Nikki squeezed her eyes shut and hoped to be invisible. Just as she opened her eyes, the doorknob jiggled. She pressed her back against the wall and pushed some clothes that were on the rack in front of her. The door swung open, shining light from the bedroom in on the dark closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nikki stopped breathing and heard Malcolm take a hanger off of the rack, about four inches from her face. "I'm going to get caught..." She whispered silently to herself. Malcolm put the hanger with his jacket on the rack. Then, he stepped out of the closet and shut the door. Nikki listened as his footsteps disappeared into another part of the house. She let out a long breath and felt relieved. Then, she counted to ten to make sure she was safe to escape out of the window.

Nikki took a deep breath and walked out from behind the Wilkerson boys' clothes. She touched the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door and silently walked out. She closed the closet door without making a sound. Nikki thought she was doing good until the floorboard creaked underneath her. "Shit!" I have to get out of here!" She whispered to herself...again.

She raised the window and slowly climbed outside, the chilly wind hitting her. Once Nikki had planted both feet on the ground safely, she stood up on her tiptoes and shut the window. She finally let out the breath that she had been keeping inside of her. Then, she started walking home, ducking in the shadows of the trees that way the neighbors wouldn't see her out this late at night. A worrying thought slipped into Nikki's head as she neared her house. Her dad was probably worried sick about her and she knew that he would most likely ground her. He was practically insane and he constantly yelled at her, even for the littlest things.

As Nikki walked up the front steps, she closed her eyes and took a nervous breath. She turned the doorknob and walked into the house. The living room light was on and sure enough, her dad sat there on the couch, glaring at her. "Nikki, you said that all you were going to do was return Malcolm's book. What took you so long?" Nikki sighed and shut the door. Like Lois, her dad did not approve of her and Malcolm's relationship. "Okay." Nikki said quietly. "After I dropped Malcolm's book off at his house, I went and hung out with some of my friends." Her dad's face turned a deep shade of red and for a second, Nikki thought he was going to yell. Instead, he sighed and rubbed his face. "Nikki, you're grounded for a week. Go to bed... _now._ "

Nikki rolled her eyes and went to her room to get ready for bed. Even though she got grounded, this night was one of the best nights she could ever ask for.

 **-A/N- This is the last chapter! I hope you guys liked this story, because I loved writing it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. :)**


End file.
